


Beacon of Hope - Speculation fic (AU)

by Comaupcakes



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comaupcakes/pseuds/Comaupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation fic for episode 4x17<br/>In which Felicity's nemisis tries to attack her and her loved ones at Palmer Tech</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon of Hope - Speculation fic (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I had written this over the 3 week hiatus with only some info about the episode - its speculation any ways - but definitely before the latest promo and shot came out - i stopped writing nearly a week and half ago - before 4x16 and didn't know (spoiler alert) that Quinton loses his job - or that the bees attack Oliver - or the sort of relationship that was present for O/F in 4x16 - so now it's more au than canon spec  
> I realised there is a lot more i could have done esp with bees but due to unforeseen circumstances the last week and a half i had zero access to my laptop and was super busy so hardly any writing time it what i had. Hope this is okay. Any mistakes are my own - not beta'd. Just wanted to put it out there anyway

 

 

It was late one night – things tonight were slightly quiet on the vigilante front so Felicity had decided to stay late at Palmer Tech to finish up some work she and Curtis have been busy with for a while now. Was she possibly avoiding Oliver and his puppy dog eyes? Possibly. Was she avoiding the tension in the Arrow lair that was pulled as taut as Oliver’s bow string? Probably. Either way we find her, lost in thought sitting back reclining in her office chair, chewing on the cap of her old faithful red pen. This was why she hadn’t heard the ding of the elevator signal the arrival of someone. Felicity startled at the attempted sound of a feminine voice making a faux static sound into the imaginary watch on her wrist.

“kkkggggghhhghhh Overwatch is in the building – I repeat Overwatch is in the building – Copy that”

"Thea! Wwhat are you doing here?"  Felicity said stammering to her feet

  
"I just thought I’d come say hey...I was uhmmm....was in the area!"

  
"Really?”

  
"Yes besides can’t a former almost sister-in-law drop in unannounced on their former almost sister-to-be - which is still totally happening mark my words – just to check in on her because maybe she misses her?" Thea questioned innocently

  
"Thea now’s not a good time" Felicity moaned while rubbing at the bridge of her nose knowing exactly why Thea was here

Suddenly the ding of the elevator sounded which she heard this time for sure as the unmistakable click of heels hitting the porcelain tiles - a tornado was passing through

"Honey! Oh baby have you seen this?!"

Donna Smoak hurries into Felicity’s office that Thea had just entered; a flurry of bright colours on a signature Donna Smoak short dress paired with nude six inch heels and blonde wavy hair bopping animatedly up and down as Donna nearly crashes into Thea (she was looking down at her cell phone and clinging to her bag that was slipping down her shoulder). The word nearly being operative because somehow Donna senses Thea’s presence and suddenly

“Sorry hun” she says to Thea as she bypasses her with a graceful side step much to Thea’s surprise

  
"Mom??!! What th..." Felicity manages to get out after she watched her mother enter in such a frantic hurry it seemed as time had stopped. She stood by behind her desk, eyes closing for a mere second to compose herself in the highest hopes of all hopes that Thea had not caught her staring at her left hand, because she was not….okay fine she was – she missed the feeling of the weight of her ring and what it meant and it was beautiful and she’d be lying if she didn’t admit to occasionally staring at it when she did rock the rock…. _happier times_ she thinks to herself sadly

  
"I was visiting Quinton at the station and I tried calling but you haven’t been answering your cell baby!”

“She’s right – I also tried calling but you didn’t answer so I decided to drop by” Thea interjected

“Yeah hun, I thought you said that’s what these things were for; in case of an emergency we are able to make that life or death call! And that’s why I’m here - did you know that.." Donna swallowed her words when the entire building descended into darkness

  
"Oh frack" both Smoak women exclaimed using their cell phones to give a little light to her office

  
"Felicity what’s going on?!!" Donna screeched

  
"I don’t know mom. Just give me a minute" she said making her way around her desk to Thea and her mom. She grabbed a hold of the hands and turned them towards to the office doors “Come” she said pulling Donna and Thea with her using her cell phone to guide their way forward

  
"I'll call Oliver" Thea said phishing her free hand into her pockets

  
"No! I mean why?!" Felicity said hurriedly stopping in her tracks just outside her office door – last thing she needs is Oliver here right now….or is that just the anger talking? Could very well be.

  
"Because he'd want to know Felicity, you know that" Thea said matter-of-factly and Felicity knew she was right

  
"Yes i do and he'll just worry for nothing. I’m sure it’s nothing Curtis and I can’t fix...” and that same second she had a light bulb moment “Curtis!" she screamed aloud heading towards the elevator bank immediately. Her mom and Thea locked arms with her looking thoroughly confused.

  
"Crap! Of course it’s out of order" she said frantically pressing the call button

  
"Stairs" Thea said turning in its direction when just as suddenly Curtis appeared in a frantic state from said staircase.

  
"Ms Smoak! Ms Smoak and Mrs Qu..eeerrr..Merlyn?" Curtis said by way of greeting in a frantic hurry huffing air from the obvious hurried climb he’d just done

  
"Curtis! What is going on?!" Felicity questioned hoping her knew more than her at this moment

  
"It’s the PowerCell”

  
"Right of course it is" she rationed throwing both her hands up in annoyance

  
"Huh?!” was the questioning sound that came from Thea’s throat

  
"Well i mean of course these kinds of things just have to happen! We can never just get a win for the sake of winning” Felicity explained. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then turned to where her mother and Thea were and said “....okay....eerrmmmm Curtis we need to get to the lab" she said moving towards the staircase grabbing Donna and Thea by the arms

  
"No can do. Someone is controlling all the locks to the building Felicity. I managed to get to the stairs because I assumed the elevators were locked but the door locked behind me as well so i just kept climbing up here until well.....it’s a long way up you know!?” Curtis finished with a heavy sigh – he was super tired

  
"Urgh technology! This is okay....we're fine." She turns back and looks at her mom and Thea and reiterates "we're fine" and then pulls them along back to her office

"Uhmmm so what now? How are we going to get out here!" Donna questions taking hurried tiny steps because six inch heels.

  
"The first thing we’re going to do is figure out who has control of our systems” Felicity said letting go of them and making her way to her desk again using her cell phones flash

  
"Honey are you sure you know what you are doing, shouldn’t we call Quinton?!" Donna asks holding her phone out. It’s not that she doesn’t think Felicity can deal with this – she honestly doesn’t know what exactly it is that Felicity does behind a computer but she does know she now runs a fortune 500 company – but they don’t know what this is and Quinton is a police officer – or the Captain of them rather and he would know what to do! Also what could a board of directors do compared to the cops?! Especially in light of what she found out back at the precinct. Right she has yet to tell Felicity – she knows and she will.

  
"Oh believe me. Felicity knows exactly what she’s doing, she’s badass at this but while she does that, I am going to call Oliver - no If’s or buts!" Thea warns

  
"Urgh you Queens and your assertions" she grumbled rummaging through her desk drawers urgently seeking her tablet "Fine but just give me a moment to first figure out what’s what here. You know your brother Thea he will go all Tarzan on this place and the last time we did that, we had two broken windows on two different floors, lots of questions to field and there was glass everywhere. Not to mention the cuts and bruises I just forgot about and man was i a hot mess afterwards!" She glanced up from her personal tablet she had phished out of her draw and scrunched up her nose realising she had said that aloud

  
"Forget it. Forget i said anything.....okay...oh no....it can’t be....how did.."

  
"Felicity what is it?" Curtis asked

  
"Mom, is this what you came barging in here to tell me?! About this?" She said holding her tablet up to her mother’s face "She’s out?!" Felicity shrieked. Yes she did – because she didn’t need this – couldn’t bad guys – even psycho ones just maybe send an attack memo so she could choose which day or week fits them and the city best?! Was that asking too much?

  
"Who is that?!" Thea asked

  
"My nemises...." Felicity growled turning her tablet back towards her "Great looks like she’s back for round two”

  
"Felicity WHO is that" Thea asked again not knowing who she was talking about and knowing Oliver would ask too. She really does that Oliver thing really well – like sister like brother in some ways

  
"Brie Larvan - my own personal psycho whack job trying to take me out- Thea you should .."

  
"Call Ollie – already doing that" Thea says with her cell phone pressed to ear as she walks off to gain a little privacy.

  
Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the office and then it was lit up only inside Felicity’s office. Felicity's computer screen switched on with the face of her (sticky but not sweet) nemesis Brie

  
"FELICITY! Long time no fun!”

  
"BRIE! What do you think you're doing? How did you get out?" 

  
"With a little help from my friends" she quipped in a sing song tune

  
"You're gonna be so sorry you tried to mess with me"

  
"Oh really?! Why?! I have the upper hand now, you can’t beat me from this computer- trust me i did the research on every piece of equipment you have there – right now I own them" Brie exclaimed with too much self confidence

  
"Brie c'mon. What are you even trying to accomplish here anyway. I don’t have anything you could possible want....just let these people go and come out and face me. We can talk this over”

  
"But you do Felicity. You have everything i need!!" 

  
Just then the roof board in the outer office flung open and nearly fell to the floor. A green hand caught it before it could and Donna noticed it. She was about to shout but didn’t when she noticed the green hood peak out with a finger to his lips. He effortlessly lowered his body through the almost too small hole and she caught a lovely look at his ass...ets....assets! She blushed profusely as he turned quickly as he swung to the floor and landed quietly on his feet. The Green Arrow motioned for her to make her way over to him slowly. Felicity saw this happening over her computer screen and tried to not show her relief that Oliver was here. That was fast even for his record

Their eyes found each other as her mother slipped her heels off quietly and tip toed backwards towards The Green Arrow. He stared at her for longer than he realised because suddenly Donna was in his line of view and cutting off his stare competition with Felicity. Felicity blinked quickly to refocus on Brie.

  
"Brie. What do you want?!"

  
"Nothing much! Just that tiny little microchip that helped you walk again…

  
"How did you?"

  
"There was little else to do in there. I watch the news a lot"

  
"Okay so unlock the lab area and Curtis here will try and fix one up for you....i have the only one made so it’s going to take some time. In the mean while let my people go. They have nothing to do with you and me please!"  
"Sorry can’t do that. I have strict orders this time!" She smiled slowly "I don’t want Curtis there to make another.....I WANT THE ONE YOU HAVE"

A loud gasp left her mother’s mouth which really just masked the sound of her own gasp "But if you watched the news you would know it’s implanted in my spine....it is impossible"

  
"It’s not impossible Felicity and yes i know exactly where it is too. See while i was behind bars i did some studying (did you know they let you do that inside!?) I have big plans with that amazingly minute piece of tech and i will be needing you to hand it over! Oh and did i mention that the guy I’m working for has all your employees downstairs" Brie finished with a grin and the screen switched to a real time video playing on her screen of some of her employees on the ground floor.....laying flat on the ground with all of Darhks men surrounding them pointing huge machine guns in their faces. They were trembling, even she could see that over this feed. This is her fault – if anything happens to them – it would be her fault

"Ghosts" she grit her teeth saying it "You're working for Damien Darhk?! Oh of course crazy attracts crazy in this city!"

  
"I’m not crazy Felicity- i just know what i want and what i want is that chip and i didn’t get to tell you the best part!"

  
"There’s more?! Of course there’s more!" she said as her hands lifted half way up her sitting frame comically

  
"If you don’t give me that chip in the next two hours I’m going to have to let those scary looking guys down there with machine guns have at it!

  
"You wouldn't!"

  
"Wouldn’t I though? You ruined my life, you owe me"

  
“Uhm excuse me, how do you expect to get the microchip out of her spine because last time i checked I’m just an I.T nerd not a surgeon – though I speak for myself here" Curtis asked in a panicked stated

  
"Don’t worry your glasses off Curtis - i will be sending in a top notch surgeon and while he’s en-route to your location; you’re my little worker bees!"

  
Oliver was pacing back and forth listening to this exchange. The grip on his bow getting tighter and Felicity was sure if he didn’t have his gloves on right then you'd see how white his skin was in relation. What else could she do though? Tonight had been one of those nights where quite a bit of employees stayed late to do some work (it wasn’t uncommon) it was the same for Felicity. Ever since she and Oliver were whatever they were she began throwing all her extra time into work on top of still being part of Team Arrow. Truth is though she’s been unable to sleep...walking again had been a dream come true but then that dream was replaced with nightmares just as soon as her feet touched solid ground after weeks of paralysis....the nightmare mostly involved her tripping over her feet and falling down so hard causing the chip to malfunction which in turn sends her right back to that chair...it’s ridiculous and she knows it but that’s just one version of the many ways she’d imagined ending up back there and it always included the chip malfunctioning at some point by some means. Sufficed to say she’s scared....has been since the moment she held it in her hand at her engagement party...she held on to her future and that of so many others (because this could change so many people’s lives including her own) and it didn’t stop the voices in her head telling her it all happened too easily. Felicity tried so hard to hold on to her belief that good things happen to good people and it was just her turn and of course she would make sure to pay it forward because there are others in the same boat as she was and she wants to help bring them safely to shore....she’s been tirelessly working with Curtis and on her own trying to make sure there was no way for the chip to malfunction....she could imagine the devastation if it ever happened to her. Now there was a psycho here hell bent on taking away her miracle and her chance to do some real good and change people’s lives and if it weren’t for the many people downstairs and her loved ones here right now Felicity would have put up a harder fight.... _”we'll rework the tech again....it’s fine....it’s okay”_ she thought steeling her resolve

"Brie...when does your surgeon get here?” Felicity asked

  
"Felicity NO!" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop it – he had been watching her while she was lost in her thoughts – he knows what she was thinking about – that helping the people is more important now than her ability to walk. He knew that no matter what position Felicity found herself in, she would own it no matter what – but he also knows how much she was devastated by being in that chair – it was a constant reminder of what was taken from her – the future, the promises were all tied to that chair and the man who had put her there. If he could stop the pain of her reliving those thoughts and memories and associated feelings – you’d be damned sure he was going to try. The ‘No’ left his mouth the second he saw the shift in her stance as the steel in her spine straightened. She sat down in her desk chair and evened out her shoulders and he knew that she was not going to let those people downstairs die so she could continue walking.

  
"Oohhhh who was that" Brie questioned and Felicity’s eyes widened immediately turned back to her screen and side stepped the question  
“Just someone trapped in here too, let all these people go and i will go along with your plans"

  
"Good. He'll be there within the hour" Brie said

  
Felicity put her brave face on and steadied her shoulders. "Good. Now i have my family here with me and I’d like some time with them please before my life changes again....go away" she said irritated at this situation and of course the woman’s face

  
Brie’s eyes widen at the words and for a spilt second she almost felt bad for Felicity but it was only a spilt second and there were things that needed to be done so she nodded and the screen went blank

  
Oliver stalked over to her and stopped right in front of her taking her one hand.

"Felicity...” He ground out through his teeth – the modulator masking his voice but doing nothing for his emotions

  
Clearing her throat Felicity took a step back putting a little distance between her and The Green Arrow so that the only two people in the room who didn’t know wouldn’t be suspicious

"Thank you for coming...but we won’t be able to escape through the roof like you came in. There are people being held at gun point downstairs and I’d rather not have blood on my hands”

  
"I won’t let them do this to you Felicity” Green Arrow said, his voice a little raspy from the underlying meaning – that he will always protect her 

  
"You can’t stop it Green Arrow” Felicity said letting go of his hand she hoped her mother and Curtis didn’t notice him taking in the first place. It was always hard for both of them to control their emotions for each other especially around each other and it’s the revelation she knows they are too smart to not catch – the sort of bomb they don’t need to drop right now

  
"Oh yes i can. Did you think i came alone?”

  
"Oh...” she said licking her lips as her eyes found his. He knew what was going to happen before she did. That’s why Thea ‘dropped’ by and why he was suddenly here not long after Thea had called him. Her mother even knew before she did. She was biting her lip - silently blaming herself for being so lost in her own thoughts and work at Palmer Tech the last few weeks trying to avoid the unavoidable. But that was impossible because he was always there for her, always protecting her.

  
Oliver looks at her and then curiously and says "Can you override her feed? If you can record what’s happening downstairs…” Felicity cuts him off  
"Play it on a loop then the team can get the people out of there?” she finished in a hurry as she walked over to her tablet and began typing commands in to it  
"Exactly” he smiled because they still work seamlessly together regardless

  
"And us?!” Felicity asked quickly looking over to him

  
"Don’t worry! We're covered” he assures her

  
Looking around quickly her eyes fell on the only other possible exit route "I’m gonna have to replace windows again aren’t I” She groaned with a sigh dropping her head to the desk in front of her. Running this place was becoming hazardous to her sanity

  
Felicity lifted her head and looked to Oliver and the tick of his lips told her he knew exactly what she meant which was exactly what he meant too, except this time they have more allies to help them out  
"Just one?” he offers as a consolation

  
"Promise” she questions with an uptick of her eyebrow

  
"Promise” he swears solemnly

  
"You two gonna fill the rest of us in?” Curtis asked with any eyebrow hitched and a smile snaking upon his lips - it was the undeniable chemistry these two had and he found himself drawn to it; just loving it - which is totally crazy right? Loving two other peoples chemistry is crazy right?!

  
"Where’s Thea?!" Donna asked curiously because unlike Curtis over here – she’s seen this before and now it’s all clicking in place like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She decided to sound freaked while looking around herself the way a puppy chases his tail so that they won’t know that she knows, you see? In case she could be wrong – she just needed to see more interaction to be one hundred per cent sure

  
"She must have climbed out the way i came in....she’s small enough to fit" The Green Arrow offered up as a reason

  
"Yeah she used to be a scout girl when she was young so I’m sure she went to find help" Felicity offered and Oliver turned his head to her his eyes a bit big in wonderment – did she just add to his lie?!

  
"Still not great at those cover stories huh” he grit out through his teeth as her leaned slightly forward from his position behind her chair. The same position he always rests at in the lair.

  
"Ohhh so you're the pot and I’m the kettle, or you’re the kettle and I’m the pot?  
He just stared at her partly because he was trying so hard to contain himself and also because that really wasn’t a question that needed answering. Just then Felicity fist bumped the air, as she does, as her tablet pinged signalling success

  
"Got it. It’s done.”

  
"Good now loop it"

  
"Already done"

  
"SPARTAN the hostages are ready for you"

  
"Copy that. Speedy has joined us as well. We're good to go. Harbinger is T-5min out."

  
"Roger that. We're ready”

  
There was a ton of grunts and bullet sounds ringing in their ears. Once it started Felicity had jumped a slight bit and Oliver’s hand found her back giving her a soothing rub  
The sound of a throat clearing brought them both back  
"Sooooo this is that "work" you were always too busy with to call your mother?"

  
"Mom?!"

  
"Felicity i may be blonde but I’m not that blonde...You've been working for the Green Arrow  
"With" they both said in unison

  
"Okay ‘with’....and you Mr Green Arrow can remove that mask now because it’s so obvious i don’t know how i didn’t realise it earlier....Oliver"  
He hung his head and closed his eyes for a min. Another two people who know this can’t be good

  
"I knew it!! I’m mean at first it was toooo obvious but then i knew and i kinda liked the anonymity of it all which is why i stopped asking you! But i knew it! Oliver! Wow just wow....i am a fan....a big fan....excuse me while i geek out!" Curtis finished saying as he couldn’t help the excitement that came over him

  
They all chuckled but Donna just stood there watching them

  
"Every day you're in life and death situations....every day Oliver....how could you bring my baby into this life?!”

  
"It’s my life mom. My choice. I like helping people and we do that. He saved so many people’s lives including mine”

  
"We saved those people and each other, countless times" he adds and she knows exactly what he is doing. Ever since their breakup, reliving – reminding her of what they have, what it’s built on, and charming her all over again

  
Watching them closely Donna turns to Felicity and says "And he has also put you in that danger Felicity!” she couldn’t help her overly protective motherly side

  
"Yes i did and I’m sorry Donna...but I’m also not because everything we've been through has brought us to each other and your daughter is every bit the strong superwoman you are....i made a promise to always keep her safe and i promise you too Donna i will never stop keeping her safe" Oliver confesses

  
"Oliver.....I’m not angry that she’s helping to save people or you I’m terrified that she’s been in so much danger because of it”

  
"Mom...I’m scared too but if I let that control who I am then I’m not the super badass woman Oliver says I am”

  
"Baby.....I can’t lose you” Donna confesses cupping Felicity’s cheeks

  
"You won’t mom. You won’t...not as long as I have this guy on my side” Felicity says thumbs pointing in Oliver’s direction

  
"I’m always going to be by your side. Always” Oliver says

She smiled at him, her eyes wide and bright growing with that intensity Oliver misses so much but just then the sound of a helicopter outside the window had them all turning effectively ruining the moment.

“Tell me she is NOT blowing up Palmer Tech Oliver!!”

Oliver chuckled at the memory of the last time Lyla appeared out of nowhere in an A.R.G.U.S helicopter

  
"Green Arrow. The hostages are safe. The power is still out in the building and The Bug eyed Bandit is still controlling the systems. Harbringer is set. Get out now

  
"Copy that Spartan" Felicity says and then move towards the window

  
Oliver shoots a grappling arrow through the glass window and Felicity groans. The arrow lodges at the side closest to the door and the rope ladder that Lyla had dropped from the helicopter and hands the end of the rope to Curtis "take her" he says and points to Donna who looks absolutely terrified "handle with care please" Donna says encircling Curtis by the neck "hold on tight Ms Smoak" Curtis says and both Oliver and Felicity share a grin and side eye collectively "Have you done this before?!" Donna asks nervously  
"Oh no not this exactly but something similar....with your daughter in fact.....but that included parachutes and parachutes I can totally work with and..”

"Curtis. Just hang on and once this rope aligns with the ladder climb it and we'll be on our way behind you okay?” Oliver says

  
"Oliver” Donna points raising an eyebrow asking him if she can trust him to which Oliver nods. Donna then looks to her daughter “Felicity baby be safe” Donna says

  
"There’s no safer place for me mom” Felicity responds looking up towards Oliver. Things may have been stressed between them lately but facts are facts – they love each other ring or no ring and they would do anything for each other and this is the one man she trusts with her life – always – even if he can’t trust her the same way (which still totally hurts)

  
"I'll be careful with her” Oliver reassures her

  
"I don’t doubt that” Donna says with a smile and nod at Oliver

  
"Ready Ms.Smoak?”

  
"Ready” and off they swing towards the A.R.G.U.S helicopter. Donnas loud shrill filling the chilly Star City night air

“FELICITY SMOAK! Where do you think you’re going???”

They startle at the sound of Brie’s voice filling her office and Felicity looks back at Oliver in a panic

“Green Arrow – get Overwatch out of there! We’ve got company!”

“Copy that – Go” Oliver says to Harbinger

“No can do Green Arrow I have strict orders from Jonny – I’m not leaving until abroad this helicopter”

“Go Harbinger – I got this – see you on the ground – take care of those civilians please”

“Roger that – stay safe. Over and out” Harbinger says reluctantly and Oliver and Felicity watch the helicopter turn to fly away

“Oliver why are they leaving?” she whispered into his shoulder

“They have company” he says looking up out of the window they are standing at. He fires another grappling arrow towards the sturdiest spot he can see and hopes to hell that they make this swing!

“Oh…”

“They’ll be okay Felicity – it’s just you and me now” he says encircling his empty arm around her waist.

“You’re going to break another window aren’t you?” she mutters as her arms find their way around his neck instinctively. They have been in this position too many times for her body to not ask questions and just respond – it is what it is.

“Looks like it” he says looking her in the eyes

“Let’s do this – talk about de ja vu” she quipped

“Hold on to me tight Felicity” Oliver says with a huge smile

“Now is not the time for that Oliver!” she responds with an equally big smile and a small swat on his shoulder, her hand finding its way back around his neck with ease

The next second Oliver heard the sound of the elevator ding and knew it can’t be one of his team. His arms tighten around her waist as hers does around his neck and he swings them a few stories lower down, breaking through the glass window feet first and falling to the ground landing on said broken glass. Ouch. Again.

In what seems like a perfect De ja vu or re-enactment whichever you’d like to call it – Oliver is reaching over to her pulling her hair out of her face. The need to check her face as she nods at him moving his hands of its own accord – “ _I’m fine”_ she nods and the feeling inside him settles if only a little because they are still here in the danger zone

He jumps to his feet instantly and picks her up making his way to the door leading to the hallway of this floor – they’re not sure which floor they’re on or which office but they do need to know if there are any more Ghosts on this floor or any of the other floors. He is sure the ones Dig and the team took out earlier would still be down for count unless they weren’t then that would be bad right now.

 

 

So the downside to the whole 'no killing' rule is that inevitably the bud guys wake up and if you’re still in said building while that happens you find yourself back at square one and as a general rule of thumb, bad guys don’t like being knocked out and often don’t show you the same kindness if they manage to get to you.

So while Oliver had swung them a few floors down crashing through a window in one of the offices next door to the R&D lab Felicity had quipped  
"Great, you could have swung us through that window next door" she said eyeing the door to the next room through the partly frosted glass walls while Oliver’s ever tracking eyes are on high alert. "It’s not an exact science you know" he shot back.

So they slowly start to make their way to the lab

"Oliver please…she wants my chip and I don’t know why but I do know I need to get the lab. I can stop her."  
He had been hesitant at first only wanting to shove her through one of the roof panels so they could crawl their way out the same as he found his way in but Felicity had other ideas and there’s no changing her mind once it’s set.  
They had almost made it there almost safely when Brie and her hive of workers bees – in this case- Ghosts turned the corner into their hallway and finding them knocking down the door to the lab. They pointed guns at them and with a surge of energy Oliver pushed Felicity against the door and hit the door through with his shoulder causing a pain to shoot through his arm as the door gave way and they both stumbled inside. On his way behind her he had been shot in the other shoulder just as they made it into the lab. Locking it from the inside and pushing some steel cabinets against the doors Oliver had sunk down to the ground without a peep. Felicity had rushed into the lab looking for tech she and Oliver could use as weapons (for herself a virtual weapon of course), She had grabbed her tablet back in her office before they Tarzan-Janed out the top of a high rise building and she needed some more equipment to hack the system and virtually attack Brie, she found some of Curtis’ T-Spheres and remembered what he had told her about it back when she had ‘played’ with it – “Oliver, these you can use as a weapon because I suck at throwing – that time in the old lair was a complete fluke – I don’t even know how I managed to send that projection arrow head flying – must have been the adrenaline or Lyla being….Oliver??” she realised he had gone quiet and when she found him with a bullet wound to his shoulder (Again!) she immediately radioed for help (while freaking out internally)

“Spartan, we have a situation”

“What’s wrong?

“It’s Green Arrow– he’s been shot Spartan…he is losing a lot of blood….i can’t lose him …it’s my fault

“Overwatch calm down – it’s going to be okay. You’ve stitched him up many times before – this is no different”

“Yes it is, last time he was shot like this was the day I found out about all of this J…”

“Where are you guys” Lyla asked, the steadiness in her voice almost reassuring in a way

“Trapped in the R&D lab – we almost got in here safely too but”

“Overwatch I’m sending an extraction team” Lyla’s voice interrupted in earnest. Lyla and her team had just shook off their tale and dropped off Curtis and Donna with 2 agents for their protection. They then took back to the air in hopes of being able to get Oliver and Felicity but then their tail found them again and that second shots were fired

“Harbinger – What’s you’re ETA” Spartan asked

“We’re still in the air Spartan, but we have a tail we can’t seem to shake and I’m down to one man” she said watching one of her agents fall out of the helicopter just as one of the ghosts had shot him.

“I’ve got you’re back Harbinger” Felicity said grabbing her tablet she discarded when she found Oliver on the floor. She hacked into the helicopters system and set it’s co-ordinates to another location. She was sure the bad guys where thoroughly confused by the helicopters sudden change in direction.

“Then we’re a minute out”

“Copy that” Felicity sighed in relief turning back to Oliver she secured the neck scarf she had luckily decided to wear to work today on account of just not feeling like dressing up. She’d worn jeans and a shirt and ankle boots and she was never happier to be comfy and not dressed up in this situation. Oliver was losing blood – a lot of it and there wasn’t a way she could tie a scarf to his shoulder with the angle of the wound, so she held it in place but then jumped up and rummaged the supply cabinets and found tape – she ripped the scarf and tapped it to his wound – back and front hoping it would at least hold until he was safely with John.

“Urrrr Spartan is Cur…..uurrr Mr Ho…..” she looks like down at the ball in her hand – the T-Sphere – it really is terrific “Mr. Terrific is her there?” They made sure to be extra careful using their code names instead when on missions because you never knew who was listening in.

“I’m sorry – could you repeat that?”

“Mr T-errific” she says “I’m in the lab”

“I’m here Overwatch! What can I help with?” Curtis Holt said realising she was asking for him – Quinton had met Donna at the Mayoral Offices and Curtis had snuck inside realising that all the times he dropped Felicity off here was because it was their base of operations. He found the staircase leading to the basement and once he entered he had heard the conversation happening between John Diggle and a frantic sounding Felicity.

“Remember that thing we discussed the other night – that thing that sounded impossible – too impossible in its awesomeness”

“…but completely awesome in its possibilities…yeah….but – I haven’t tested it out” Curtis said in a hurried shock commandeering her systems – his hands flying across the keyboard just as fast Felicity’s does and the screens lighting up with strings of code making Johns eyes go a lot blurry

“No time for that – DO IT” Felicity said with total conviction in the outcome that John’s head spun toward Curtis raising a questioning eyebrow

“But..,” Curtis started – his hands never leaving the keyboard – like he was a few steps ahead of Felicity

“No buts – JUST DO IT” Felicity insisted

“okaaayyyy” Curtis said stretching it as he focused on the screens biting his bottom lip as John continued to stare at his side profile. He needs to explain this and he will – he just needs to figure this out right now

The loud sound of shattering glass had her jumping a bit and a guy dressed in all black from head to toe with matching Kevlar and weaponary rolls through yet another window smashing it to pieces and Felicity bites her lip – _another one bites the dust_ she thinks

The agent ties a harness to Oliver immediately and then attaches himself

“I’ll be back for you ma’am”

“No – don’t, there isn’t time” Felicity says

“Overwatch – do not try and be a hero, you’re out there alone” Lyla warns

“That’s not what I’m doing Harbinger and I’m not alone– but this woman is after me and Green Arrow needs help – get him to base – he’s all I care about”

“Overwatch – you are kidding right??!! Just hang on for your turn” Spartan shouts louder than he thought he could

“No Spartan – Harbinger – if you don’t leave I’ll hack your system and send you straight to the base” she threatens

“Copy that” Harbinger agrees

“Good”

“Fel….fel…you ca…can’t…st…th….tak..chip….no..no…come…wi..”

“Shhhhhh – it’s going to be okay Green Arrow – get healed up okay”

“No!

“You’re so stubborn even while fighting for your life – I’ll be okay – she won’t take my chip – I won’t let her – trust me”

Oliver is fading in and out and Felicity can’t stand to watch it “GO!!!” she shouts to the agent who startles at the sure determination and menace she managed to convey in the two lettered word. So he left her and the doors to the lab burst open

Felicity spun on her heels facing her nemesis

“Well well well….you should have taken the chance you had”

“And miss out on all this fun?”

Brie laughs a hearty laugh “Let the games begin then”

“Wait” Felicity says

“For what? Why drag this out any longer?”

“Because I first need to understand why – you can give me this much right?”

“Why? Well because I want it – because you ruined my life”

“Yes yes all things you’ve mentioned before – I want to know why you want it – and not just the chip – _my_ chip and why you think I ruined your life?? I didn’t turn you into what you are – you did that – I just stopped you in Central City – so why me and my chip and why now?”

Urgh – I guess it won’t hurt - i was approached in prison one day by this woman - she presented me with an offer I couldn’t refuse – she offered me a home – I didn’t know there was more like me, a hive as she called it. They wanted my tech smarts and well they said I could have anything and I had a week to think about it – then I saw the news – I was insanely happy when you got shot at and lost your ability to walk but then that night I hear you’re walking thanks to a microchip and I just needed that chip – the tech is amazing – it has to be – imagine what I can do with my little babies that you fried that day – you owe me - you owe them – and this woman – she can see amazing opportunities  for me and my worker bees – so we took the offer – my babies need your chip – you destroyed them – now you will breathe new life into them and Mr Darhk will give them new purpose. It’s all coming full circle don’t you see” she finished

Oh man – when will bad guys or gals ever realise that giving away their evil plans only helps the good guys and gals to stop said plans.

“Come now- we have so much to do”

Felicity lets them lead her into the elevator, down 30 odd floors and as far as the lobby and then stops in her tracks

“Keep walking” Ghosts number 1 said from behind her

“No” Felicity said, her eyes never leaving Brie’s once she turned around to see what was going on. The ghosts behind her came around her to the front and with the other ghosts they flanked her in a half circle – machine guns pointed at her. Where was this bravado coming from – she honestly had no idea – just belief – belief in Curtis and belief in herself

“No” Brie questioned

“No” Felicity restated

“Felicity – you can’t stop what’s coming – in order to save humanity we must start anew – we must burn the world down to ashes and only then can new things or this case people, grow – it will be as he proclaims – Genesis will be here soon – a new world order…”

Felicity stands there – shaking her head “Oh wow – this is a level of crazy I have not seen in a while and I’ve seen crazy before – trust me”

“Mocking me won’t change what’s about to happen – I’m going to take my chip from you in just a few”

“it’s my chip” she said firmly and threw the T-sphere at Brie and her men who had stood around her in an attempt to tackle her to move and that same second she froze – he eyes wide – her body stiff – a puff of smoke and the loud bang filling up all her senses sending her into overdrive – she ducked behind a huge pot plant close to the elevator banks “C’mon Curtis – now would be a great time for that thing to…” her mumble was cut short when her body flung itself out from behind the pot plant and her arm extended itself effortlessly to box one, two, three men in the face – knocking them out pretty good. The next couple men got a flying kick and then a round house kick Chuck Norris would be proud to endorse. The next guy stood waiting for her next attack and her body did a cartwheel from where she stood a distance from him, confusing him thoroughly and then popped up from her crouching position, hidden by the smoke, in front of him and punched him in the face - he was lights out on the ground that same second.

“What the hell is happening” Brie watched in horror still coughing up smoke she inhaled when the T-sphere hit the ground in front of her earlier.

“You are not getting my chip” Felicity said squaring her shoulders and cracking her neck while bouncing from one foot to another like a little dance. Her arms were still up in “Bring it” mode and she waited this time for Brie to make a move. Feeling as light as a butterfly and wanting to sting as hard as a bee  - _huh what a perfect analogy for this situation_ she thought to herself

“You think that’s the only men I brought with me”

“You think I can’t do this all night?

“You think I don’t know who you are Overwatch? Or who you care for? If you don’t come with me now – I will attack that lovely basement dwelling where your love is currently fighting for his life” Brie threatened

“Yeah?”

“Don’t worry about her threats Felicity – get out of there, we will take care of things here” Curtis said in her ear

“And by take care of things you mean fry my systems” Felicity quipped

“I have already backed everything up and we’re in shut down mode right now – Get back here – Green Arrow needs you”

“I’m on my way”

“Who are you talking to? Ohhh I see….still got your team with you” Brie said irritated

“Sorry Brie – this games been fun but I have to go”

“You’re going nowhere”

____  >>à  ______

“”Let me see if I understand you correctly – you are able to control Felicity’s movements because of the Bio-stimulant chip that’s implanted in her spine?” John asked standing next to Curtis watching him type lines of code the same way Felicity does.

“Yes that’s basically it! I’m impressed you followed me at all there – most people zone out” Curtis said nodding his head at John with a new appreciation

“Yeah well I’ve known Felicity for a long time now – I had to learn to figure out what she was on about or risk never understanding her at all….same with Oliver – you should have seen our eye rolls back in the day” he laughs and suddenly Curtis turns serious

“Canary – you’re up

“Are you sure about this” Laurel asks concerned

“I know Felicity trusts him Laurel – he knows what he is doing” John reassured her

Curtis holds a finger up to the others indicating he needs one minute and starts talking to someone – Felicity

_“Don’t worry about her threats Felicity – get out of there, we will take care of things here”_

_“And by take care of things you mean fry my systems”_

_“I have already backed everything up and we’re in shut down mode right now – Get back here – Green Arrow needs you”_

_“I’m on my way”_

“Curtis you are going to hack Palmer Tech’s security feed and pull up that video – I need to see that – when everything is done here of course” Thea chimes in standing behind him

“No problem” Curtis answers

“Here you go” Thea says offering Curtis some ear plugs “You’ll thank me when it’s done” she finishes and walks off to stand close to Oliver who is currently on the med bay table unconscious but in the clear. Dig made quick work patching him up, you’d swear he’d done this before – oh wait – he has – it didn’t take as long as the very first time did this because the bullet went straight through. Dig also had more hands at his disposal this time.

“Canary – Go”

The sharp high pitched cry successfully fries the systems into oblivion and everyone knows Felicity’s heart would be hurting right now. The entire basement has gone dark. There is no way for Brie to hack their system now. It’s a waiting game at this point – Lyla had gone back to Palmer Tech to capture the ghosts and Brie Larvan.

Lyla’s team surrounded the building on the ground and in the air. Lyla had just watched Felicity take on six men three times her size and her jaw hit the floor. They had apprehended all the men on the ground floor – the ones waiting outside the building for Brie, and Lyla’s team in the air landed on the roof and searched each floor for any more ghosts. They entered the lobby as Brie and Felicity were ready to tackle each other

“Brie Larvan – you are under arrest” Lyla said

“What??!! Nooo! No!” Brie shrieked and Felicity let out a strangled breathe – those moves took a lot out of her and she needed to get back to Oliver – NOW

“Felicity – Go, I got her” Lyla said with a nod of her head

All Felicity could manage in response was a nod of her own head and a genuine smile of appreciation.

She made it back to the campaign offices in a hurry and took the elevator down to the lair

“Felicity!” she heard her name fall from his lips as the doors opened

“I’m here! I’m here” she reiterated rushing to his side and everyone in the room gave them some privacy

Oliver had just woken up and the first thing he said was her name. He heard her voice a second later responding to him and he tried to sit up further from the already strained position he had had when he jolted awake screaming her name. He had never felt relief wash over him quite like this before and while Curtis and John tried to hold him down telling him that he needs to lie down or his stitches will pop, Oliver couldn’t care any less – all he needed was her – and there she was – she rushed to his side and fell onto his chest, her hair filling his face and chest.

“Ooowww” he groaned pushing her hair back out of her face and trying to lift her head to look at her

“I’m sorry! Are you okay??!!

“I’m okay now that you’re here – I was sooo”

“hey I’m here – I did what you would have done”

“I know – I’m just so glad you’re okay”

“Not half as glad as I am”

“What happened? I remember being shot – I remember some guy and you telling him to take me – to save me

“Yeah – It’s a story for later okay? When you’re feeling better – get some rest – we have a lot to talk about

“Okay….. Felicity….

“uhmm”

“I love you” to which she stared at him and placed a kiss on his forehead whispering “I love you too Oliver” and he fell back into a sleep

Felicity walked off and found the rest of the team sitting at the round table and John pushed out a chair towards her

“Thank you”

“Don’t mention it" John says with a soft smile

“You saved him again John – I must”

“Oh that – that was nothing – but you – you were something back there!" and John struggles to hid his amusement

“Oh you saw that?" Felicity says shyly

“Nope we heard it and from what Curtis explained it sounded badass" Thea says getting up from her seat

“I can’t believe it worked!" Felicity says laughing nervously because it shouldn't have but it did and what the heck did this mean for her?

“Yeah I was sceptical – but I have the footage and we are going to watch it!" Curtis says

“Wait I need some popcorn for this" Thea says walking off with a warning eye twitch

“Thea – c’mon” John pipes up eager to see the footage

“Just hold on for 3 minutes okay” Thea shouts back

“Okay I’m going to use the bathroom – I really need to pee” Felicity mumbles the last part but realises quickly that they all heard her

They all chuckled at that over share and Felicity waved them off and hurried on towards the bathroom, she couldn’t be bothered at this moment.

She took longer than usual in the bathroom – feeling sore and tired. When she re-emerged, Oliver was up and seated at the table with the team

“Okay so who’s ready to watch Felicity kick some ass?!” Curtis asked playfully

“All of us” Thea shouted crunching on her popcorn - yes she actually made popcorn for the table

Felicity came to sit on her seat a moment later – and Oliver couldn’t help his need to reach for her. Things weren’t as they were before the break up but things were better now – they both know they need to talk and re-evaluate their lives but for now, for today, in this moment they will be the source of comfort they both so desperately need. She lets him take her hand and she rests her other on top of his and he squeezes it as she gives him a reassuring smile. Felicity misses Oliver – and he misses her and while that’s not reason enough to get back together – it’s enough to put aside their issues and focus on right here and now. They’ll be alright – it’s just going to take some time.

“Oh my god. Did you see that” Thea squealed

“Yeah we’re all right here Speedy” Oliver remarked un-amused – was he impressed with what he saw – oh that’s a definite yes but he knows this is not where Felicity is comfortable – no matter what I.T will always be where her heart lies – so he knows just because this chip gives her super powers in a way, that she’s more inclined to sitting behind the computer and keeping Overwatch – she’s not one for the battlefield unless her loved ones are in danger. But this microchip and its possibilities is honestly scaring Oliver right now – he needs to talk to Curtis about this – if their enemies figure this out they could very well use her in a terrible way and he won’t stand for that – she is nobody’s puppet. No he needed to talk with both of them – there has to be something that they can do to prevent any bad guys tampering with her chip. It was a miracle this little chip and what it does for Felicity and will do for so many other people who are in the position Felicity was in, but like they say some bad always accompanies some good – like balancing scales – he is realising they need to take that particular playing card off the table to prevent Felicity ever being used as a pawn.

“Oh Mr Gumpy Pants – it looks like Felicity can give you a little training, I mean she could probably learn every badass skill out there because of that microchip in minutes and train everyone – wouldn’t that be cool” Thea jokes, her eyebrows lifting up and down playfully

“Ooohhh nooo I like being behind the one in control not the other way around…wait…oh you know what I mean! This girl does not do physical badass okay, my body is so sore right now – how do you guys do this on the daily? Give me technology to play with not someone any day - urghhh again you know what I mean”

They all break in to fits of laughter – “we wouldn’t want you to be any other way”

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
